The field of the invention relates generally to systems for transporting goods in an industrial environment.
Systems are used to store, sort and transport goods in manufacturing facilities as well as in storage and distribution facilities, also known as warehouses. The systems advance goods in a combination of horizontal and vertical directions. When transferring in a generally horizontal direction, rollers and belts mounted to the systems may be used to move the goods.
The belts and roller may be positioned at a sitting or standing height for access to workers or pickers. The systems may be permanently or temporarily installed.
The systems may include tables or bases on which the rollers and/or belts are supported. The tables and bases may be supported by upright members or legs. The legs may include pads or supports at the lower ends of the legs. The pads or supports may be position on the floor of the facility and may be secured to the floor by anchors or fasteners to fixedly support the systems.
The legs and the pads are subject to heavy and varying loads as good are transported and sorted, often at high speeds, along the systems. As the layout of the manufacturing or warehouse facility may need to change, the system may need to change, due to changing order mix and volume and changes in manufacturing processes. Providing conveyor bases, legs and pads that can be easily disassembled, transported and reassembled can be advantageous to accommodate the need to change the systems.
It is desirable to provide a strong, economical system with strong, durable, economical components. It is also desirable to provide a conveyor system that may be easily and quickly installed and modified.
The present invention is directed to alleviate at least some of these problems with the prior art.